moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zakon Ostatniego Blasku
Zakon Ostatniego Blasku jest tajemniczą organizacją, która walczy o przetrwanie Ludzkości wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami. "Dlr90NLDp-0&nohtml5" Historia thumb|348px Po rozpoczęciu Końca, gdy hordy demonów wyrzynały sobie drogę do przejęcia władzy na ziemi, ludzie znając początek całej tej katastrofy niemal jednogłośnie odwrócili się od religii i uwierzyli w przywódców ziemskich mocarstw, którzy obiecali im przetrwanie i zwycięstwo. Wszystko szło nawet dobrze, dopóki propaganda stała się skrajnie niedorzeczna i przekłamana, a w ruch nie poszły głowice bojowe, a ludzie zostali ewakuowani do pozaziemskich kolonii. Normalnie oznaczałoby to koniec problemów, lecz nie tym razem. Cywile niechętni do podporządkowania się starej władzy świata zbuntowali się. Stary rząd widząc w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł nie wiedział co czynić: czy wysłać do zbuntowanych kolonii wojsko ryzykując tym samym wojnę domową, czy poddać się i pozwolić ludowi pogrążyć się w anarchii i wojnie między watażkami. Pomoc nadeszła z dosyć niespodziewanej strony, gdyż od wysłanników organizacji nazywającej siebie Zakonem Ostatniego Blasku. Zaproponowali oni zaprowadzenie pokoju w koloniach w zamian za przejęcie częściowej władzy nad Ocalałymi oraz przejęcie pod swoją jurysdykcję Księżyca. Postawieni pod ścianą władcy dawnej Ziemi zgodzili się na to. Po kilku godzinach od podpisania paktu na ulice kolonii wyszli niezliczeni kaznodzieje, którzy rozpoczęli swe płomienne przemowy, które porwały tłum w zapomniany już przez nich żar religijnego uniesienia, który tym razem, chociaż podobny, był inny od poprzednich. Od mówców bił bowiem nienaturalny blask uspokajający i w swój sposób przymuszający do słuchania. Mówili oni o tym, że ciemność, która spowiła ziemię może podążyć za ludzkością nawet w kosmiczną pustkę i należy stawić jej czoła jako siły światła, które istniało i istnieje w każdym z nich, a które to jest w stanie zniszczyć ciemność raz na zawsze. Zakon dotrzymał swego słowa, więc rządzący nie mieli zbytniego wyjścia kwestionować warunków umowy z ludźmi, którzy uratowali ich skórę i stołki. Wielki Mistrz dostał zatem uroczyście akt własności Księżyca i niemal od razu rozpoczęła się budowa zakonnych fortyfikacji i całej infrastruktury mającej stanowić zaplecze techniczne i gospodarcze. Dodatkowo Zakon rozpoczął tajne wykopaliska w kilku, zdałoby się losowych miejscach satelity, w których odkryte zostały zbrojownie oraz plany konstrukcyjne maszyn bojowych nazwanych Krzyżowcami. Nie wiadomo skąd Ostatni Blask miał informacje o miejscach, w których znajdowały się te, można by rzec, skarby. Jednakże nikogo to zbytni nie interesowało, gdyż to jakby nie patrzeć Zakon był prawnym właścicielem Księżyca i to co na nim i w nim było, to ich własność. Pierwszy raz Krzyżowcy zostali użyci podczas pierwszego ataku Hordy na Księżyc. Wykorzystując swoje silniki skokowe, mobilność i siłę ognia stawili czoła flocie inwazyjnej i zniszczyły ją niemal co do jednego okrętu. Obecnie znaczna liczba wojowników zakonu walczy na frontach Marsa oraz księżycy Jowisza i Saturna, jak również w przestrzeni między Ziemią, a Księżycem. Dodatkowo Satelita ziemi stanowi jakby nie patrzec jedyną bezpieczną przystań w ogarniętym wojną układzie, jednocześnie znajdując się niebezpiecznie blisko centrum tego piekła. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, czy Zakon wytrzymuje ten napór sam z siebie, czy ma jakieś tajemnicze konszachty z Demonami, lecz dopóki walczą w imię ocalenia ludzkości nie wielu zaprząta sobię głowy tego typu problemami. Opis Zakon Ostatniego Blasku jest organizacją oficjalnie stricte religijną i praktyce nie jest wiele inaczej. Jednakże im wyżej w hierarchii, tym paradoksalnie mniej gorliwie wierzący są zakonnicy, a to z powodu odkrywania przed nimi coraz to mroczniejszych i niebezpieczniejszych sekretów wewnętrznych kręgów. Zwykły Akolita, który dopiero co został przyjęty po pierwsze ma zwykle stosunkowo małe doświadczenie w walce z Piekielnymi Pomiotami, a jego wiara jest wystarczająco głęboka, aby z zapałem zabrał się do treningów i nauki. Z kolei taki przeciętny Inkwizytor, lub jeszcze wyżej postawiony dostojnik pokroju Kardynała ma w sobie tylko gorycz prawdy, jad zemsty i wielo dekadowe doświadczenie w tropieniu i bezlitosnej eliminacji wszelkich zagrożeń dla Ludzkości, Wewnętrznych i Zewnętrznych. Najważniejsze jest jednak nie to, co kryje się w cieniach kamiennych komnat Monastyrów rozsianych po układzie słonecznym, lecz to jaki wpływ na zwykłych ludzi ma obecność przedstawicieli Zakonu. Gdy tylko na ulicy pojawi się ktokolwiek noszący na swym stroju symbol uskrzydlonego krzyża spętanego łańcuchami tłum rozstępuje się dając mu przejść nawet jeśli są to godziny szczytu, gdyż nie wiadomo dokąd taki osobnik zmierza, co planuje, ani co jest w stanie poświecić by do celu dotrzeć. Nie zawsze jednak chodzi o sam autorytet Zakonu, czasem ci, którzy znaleźli się blisko Paladyna, lub Inkwizytora mówią o dziwnej aurze otaczającej te osoby. Nie chodzi tu o aurę roztaczaną przez ogólnie respektowane persony, a niemalże namacalnej, szalejącej wokół niego burzy niewidzialnego ognia, który przechodzi przez ciało i umysł pozostawiając tylko strach i ból grzechu wypalonego niczym piętno na skórze. Wszyscy Zakonnicy od rangi Inkwizytora w górę działają poza prawem Federacji Ludzkich Państw i miejscowe władze mają obowiązek spełnić każde ich żądanie, od wydania jakiegoś obywatela po nawet udostępnienie lokalnego garnizonu. Jest to jeden z punktów zawartych w Konkordacie Wiary i Ognia, na mocy którego Zakon uzyskał poza tym m.in. prawo własności Księżyca w zamian za pomoc w zatrzymaniu buntu. Inkwizytorzy wespół ze Służbami Bezpieczeństwa kolonii bezustannie przeczesują metropolie, garnizony, odcinki frontu i nawet kopalnie w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek śladów obecności Satanistów, lub innego plugastwa aby powstrzymać je zanim się rozprzestrzeni i zagrozi reszcie Ludzkości. Kiedy znaleziony zostaje jakikolwiek ślad rozpoczyna się dochodzenie, które może trwać nawet lata, lecz zawsze kończy się ono wyłapaniem większości, jeśli nie wszystkich Elementów Niebezpiecznych i ich unieszkodliwieniu w świętych płomieniach. Równocześnie miejsca w których przebywali są skrupulatnie badane i dezynfekowane, a wszelkie przedmioty wówczas znalezione trafiają do archiwów Zakonu na Księżycu. Rola tej organizacji nie ogranicza się jednak tylko do zapewniania bezpieczeństwa, co to, to nie! Jak pola bitew długie i szerokie, wojownicy zakonu wspierają zwykłych żołnierzy w ich zmaganiach z Hordą. Drużyny Mortyfikatorów dowodzone przez Czcigodnych Paladynów rozdzierają przeciwników na średnim i krótkim dystansie wspierani przez ogień idących nieco z tyłu Drużyn Niszczycieli, a to wszystko w akompaniamencie niekończących się modlitw, psalmów i krzyków konających. Gdy sytuacja jest naprawdę beznadziejna do walki włączają się potężni Krzyżowcy, których siła ognia może z łatwością powalic nawet największe bestie Piekielne, a gdyby nawet oni zawiedli pozostaje jeszcze taktyczny ostrzał z orbity. Rekrutacja i szkolenie Wielu ludzi uważa, że aby dostać się do Zakonu wystarczy zapukać do wrót Monastyru i poczekać, aż odźwierny ich wpuści, prawda jest jednak zupełnie inna. Otóż aby w ogóle zostać wpisanym na listę możliwych rekrutów należy zwrócić na siebie uwagę Paladyna, lub wyżej od niego postawionego dostojnika. Trzeba się wykazać nadludzką determinacją, siłą woli i wiarą w słuszność sprawy oraz co najważniejsze przeżyć, aby mieć chociaż cień szansy na zostanie Neofitą. Gdy już rekrut zostanie Neofitą, to Zakon odbiera mu wszelkie rzeczy prywatne w tym ubrania, a zamiast nich otrzymuje prosty, szary habit oraz własną celę. Następnie przez rok wraz z innymi nowicjuszami dzień w dzień powtarza rutynę modlitwy, ćwiczeń, nauki i posiłków. Dopiero po tym czasie może zostać poddany pierwszym próbom mającym sprawdzić czy jest on odpowiednim materiałem na Zakonnika. Gdy przejdzie próby pomyślnie, zostaje mu wszczepiony do czaszki implant zwiększający poziom eksploatacji mózgu zwany Cierniową Koroną. Potem staje się on już pełnoprawnym Akolitą. Hierarchia Na samym dole drabiny znajduje się, jak już wyżej zostało wspomniane, Neofita. Jest on nowo wybranym członkiem Zakonu, który zasadniczo nie ma większego pojęcia o tym co się wokół niego dzieje, nie zna rytuałów, ani zbytnio nawet podstawowych informacji o organizacji, w której szeregi został włączony.. Neofici znajdują się pod jurysdykcją starszego rangą zakonnika, najczęściej Wikariusza, który to wprowadza ich w podstawowe sprawy Zakonne. Akolici natomiast różnią się od w/w tym, że przeszli już całe wstępne szkolenie oraz mają wszczepioną do czaszki Koronę Cierniową. Dodatkowo grupy Akolitów mogą swobodnie przemieszczać się po monastyrze „samopas”, gdyż bądź, co bądź są już prawie pełnoprawnymi zakonnikami, jednakże cały czas poddawani są testom wytrzymałości i wiary. Po dwóch latach Akolita może zostać awansowany na Wikariusza, który to trzyma pieczę nad Neofitami oraz prowadzi ich szkolenie. Nieprzypisani do żadnej grupy, zakonnicy tego szczebla często służą za osobistych asystentów wyższych stopniem braci. Mogą oni również służyć już w Zakonnej Flocie, gdzie zdobywają potrzebne doświadczenie. Gdy Kapituła uzna, że nadszedł czas, Wikariusz dostępuje zaszczytu pasowania na Brata Mieczowego, lub Adepta. Wybór ten zależy tylko od niego i jest nieodwracalny. Bracia Mieczowi Gdy Wikariusz wybierze drogę pośród Braci mieczowych, to najpierw musi przejść wiele testów zarówno psychicznych, co i fizycznych mających na celu wykazanie, czy kandydat się w ogóle nadaje. Po przejściu ich pozytywnie, rekrut otrzymuje tytuł Ministranta i od tej pory uczy się sztuki wojennej i pomaga starszym wojownikom podczas przerw między walkami jako medyk. Gdy upłynie ustalony czas, Ministrant zostaje poddany próbie na Mortyfikatora, która polega na zabiciu w bezpośredniej walce dziesięciu demonów i zabranie ich kłów. Następnie zostaje wysłany do walki. Potem kolejnymi stopniami są: Brat Niszczyciel, Brat Pancerny oraz Krzyżowiec. Każda kolejna ranga pozwala Zakonnikowi na używanie coraz to cięższego sprzętu. Weterani w randze Krzyżowca stają Paladynami, czyli jakby dowódcami polowymi, którzy odpowiadają za swe działania jedynie przed Kardynałami i wyżej od nich postawionymi dostojnikami. Przechodzą oni złożone operacje oraz terapie podczas których ich organizmy i umysły są wzmacniane do poziomu przekraczającego znacznie możliwości zwykłych ludzi. Dodatkowo Paladyni mają kompetencje podobne do Inkwizytorów, czyli mają prawo do przejęcia dowodzenia nad siłami danej kolonii, mogą również pozbawić życia osobę, lub grupę osób podejrzanych o herezję. Miejscowi władcy natomiast mają obowiązek podporządkować się ich woli, jak zreztą wszyscy obywatele im podlegli. Inkwizycja Gdy Wikariusz wybierze jednak tę drogę, to czekają go niekończące się testy siły psychicznej, jak również wiedzy, wiary i inteligencji. Wszystko to po to, aby przyszły Inkwizytor mógł bez problemu wykonywać swoje zadania pośród obywateli FLP. Dodatkowo Korona Cierniowa tych rekrutów zostaje zmodyfikowana w taki sposób, aby wzmacniała działanie mózgu, oraz umożliwiała nosicielowi używać mocy umysłu by w ograniczonym stopniu wpływać na otoczenie. Dopiero po pewnym czasie od wyboru, Wikariusz może zostać Adeptem, czyli najniższym stopniem sługą Inkwizycji. Ludzie ci dostają dostęp do głębszych archiwów Zakonnych oraz mają obowiązek o nie dbać i wyszukiwać w nich informacje, które potrzebne by były wyższym stopniem Zakonnikom. Służą również jako Kaznodzieje. Gdy Kapituła uzna, że Adept nasiedział się wystarczająco długo w bibliotece, to dają mu dwie możliwości: zostania Bibliotekarzem, lub przydzielenie jako Śledczy do orszaku Inkwizytora, by zdobywał doświadczenie potrzebne w przyszłej służbie. Tak jak ta pierwsza opcja nie wydaje się ciekawa, tak jest o wiele bezpieczniejsza od drugiej, gdyż dużo trudniej w niej zginąć. Śledczy ma za zadanie badać miejsca podejrzewane za Satanistyczne Świątynie, oraz zbierać informacje na temat prawdopodobnych członków miejscowych Sekt. W skrajnych przypadkach są oni wysyłani aby infiltrowali heretyków, lecz zdarza się to astronomicznie rzadko. Gdy Inkwizytor uzna za stosowne, to Śledczy zostaje awansowany na Młodszego Inkwizytora. Od zwykłego różni go zasadniczo tylko to, że nie ma pełnej wolności w działaniach, lecz wystarczy jedna decyzja Kapituły, a tytuł już zostaje mu przyznany i może ruszyć na własną rękę ścigać wrogów Ludzkości. Mogło by się wydawać, że takie postępowanie rzuca niedoświadczonych Zakonników na głęboką wodę, lecz nic bardziej mylnego, gdyż na decyzję kapituły czeka się czasem nawet kilka lat, tylko przy specjalnej rekomendacji okres ten skraca się do kilku miesięcy. Inkwizytor posiada pełną wolność w prześladowaniu antyludzkich abominacji, heretyków i każdej możliwej formy zagrożenia dla swego gatunku. Może on powołać pod broń cały garnizon danej kolonii, lub nawet przejąć nad nią tymczasową władzę po straceniu miejscowego zarządcy oskarżonego o zdradę. Gdy Inkwizytor wsławi się wystarczającą ilością udanych akcji zostaje awansowany na Wielkiego Inkwizytora, lub Dziekana. Pierwszy przypadek następuje, gdy Zakonnik jest już w zasadzie niezdatnym do służby starcem o wyniszczonym ciele i nadwątlonej psychice. Tytuł ten jest bardziej odznaczeniem honorowym pozwalającym przejść w stan spoczynku niż aktualną rangą. Jeśli jednak Inkwizytor jest nadal w stanie pełnić służbę, to zostaje Dziekanem. Oznacza to w wielkim skrócie, że nie musi już na własną rękę ścigać zagrożeń dla Ludzkości, a wysłać na łowy pomniejszych Inkwizytorów. Może również wydawać rozkazy Braciom Mieczowym i prowadzić ich do bitwy. Jednakże wielu wykorzystuje swą pozycję aby oddalić się od frontu i zaznać nieco spokoju. Bardzo często Dziekani dowodzą grupami uderzeniowymi Floty Zakonnej. Gdy Kapituła Zakonna zadecyduje, to Dziekan zostaje awansowany na Biskupa, co zwiększa jeszcze bardziej jego kompetencje. Od teraz jego działania podlegają kontroli jedynie Kardynała, czyli najwyżej postawionego dostojnika Zakonnego. Najważniejszym przywilejem Biskupa jest możliwość ekskomunikowania danej Kolonii, co obliguje najbliższych jej sąsiadów do Krucjaty w celu zniszczenia wiarołomców. Ekskomunika jest dla Ludzkiego państwa równoznaczna z wyrokiem anihilacji i tylko Kapituła Zakonu może ją cofnąć. Nikt też nie jest w pełni bezpieczny przed jej ogłoszeniem, albowiem ziarno herezji kiełkuje niezauważenie dla zwykłych ludzi. Po latach służby i bohaterskich czynów Biskup, tak samo jak w przypadku Inkwizytora może przejść do spoczynku jako Arcybiskup, lub dostać tytuł Kardynała i kontynuować służbę jako członek Kapituły. W tej drugiej opcji najważniejszym wymaganiem jest śmierć poprzedniego Kardynała, albowiem jst tylko ograniczona liczba dwunastu miejsc. Kapituła Zakonna Rada Dwunastu Kardynałów stanowi najwyższą władzę w Zakonie. To od nich zależy, czy ktoś awansuje na wyższe rangi, albo zostaje ekskomunikowany z ich szeregów. Mają oni władzę całkowitą nad wszystkimi niższym szczeblem i nawet Pierwszy rządzący FLP musi liczyć się z ich słowem, gdyż sprzeciwienie się Kapitule jest równoznaczne z największą możliwą herezja i spółkowaniem z Demonami. W całej historii doszło tylko do jednego takiego incydentu, który na szczęście został zakończony szybką egzekucją z rąk Biskupa diecezji Avalońskiej, Michaela Kunninga. Wszystko zaczęło się tuż po wyborze tego wymazanego z kart historii Pierwszego na jego stanowisko, gdy nie chciał złożyć przysięgi wierności Zakonowi Ostatniego Blasku twierdząc, że czasy poddaństwa władzy świeckiej wobec kleru minęły już dawno. Duchowny w odpowiedzi władował w jego twarz cały magazynek swojego osobistego pistoletu szturmowego i powiedział słowa, które przeszły do historii: „Dać władzę ludziom bez wiary, to tak jakby dać diabłu klucze do raju.” Po tych wydarzeniach żaden Pierwszy nie sprzeciwił się woli Zakonu. Strach i posłuszeństwo wobec Kapituły i jej zbrojnych ramion nie wynikają jednak tylko z działań pojedynczych zakonników. Otóż największy strach budzi tak zwana Ekskomunika, czyli wyrzucenie danej osoby, lub nawet całej kolonii z Kościoła Wiecznego Ognia, tym samym skazując ją na całkowitą eksterminację z rąk Zakonu i FLP. Mimo, że może być nałożona przez Biskupa, to jednak to działanie musi poprzeć Kapituła, która to dopiero wydaje zgodę na rozpowszechnienie informacji o wyroku, a tym samym rozpoczęcie Krucjaty przeciw innowiercom. Taka wyprawa zawsze kończy się masakrą „heretyków” oraz wszystkich, którzy znaleźli się zbyt blisko, nawet jeśli większość populacji jest nadal wierna FLP i Zakonowi. To nie ma jednak zbytniego znaczenia, gdyż dowódcy zawsze wyznają zasadę „Bóg rozpozna swoich”. Kardynałowie mają również dostęp do najtajniejszych sekretów Ludzkości zapieczętowanych głęboko pod powierzchnią Księżyca oraz innych planet. Wiedzą oni niemal wszystko o swych demonicznych przeciwnikach, jak równierz o ludzkich sojusznikach. Znają mocne i słabe strony, wartość i pobożność wszystkich ważniejszych obywateli, przez co mają nad nimi trudną do opisania władzę i przewagę. Wyposażenie Siły zbrojne Zakonu Ostatniego Blasku posiadają najpotężniejsze dostępne wyposażenie produkowane głównie na Księżycu przez sługi specjalnie do tego przeznaczone. Większość sprzętu posiadają Bracia Mieczowi Mortyfikatorzy Jako, że to właśnie oni najczęściej stoją na czele ataku, lub ogólnie jako pierwsi stykają się z wrogiem wszelkiej maści, to muszą być do tego odpowiednio przygotowani. Każdy z nich jest wyposażony w lekki egzoszkielet, na którym zamontowane są na klatce piersiowej, brzuchu, barkach i nogach płytki pancerza. Na to nakładany jest długi płaszcz z rękawami wykonany z lekkich, lecz wytrzymałych materiałów oraz podbijany jest kolczugą, której oczka stworzone zostały z zapamiętującego kształt metalu (dokładnie jest to stop). Na głowie natomiast znajduje się hełm o obłym kształcie z dwoma wizjerami z przodu wyposażony w systemy podtrzymywania życia i komunikator głosowy. Na czole, jak również na plecach znajduje się namalowany na biało symbol Zakonu. Pod pancernymi płytkami znajdują się również zasobniki z lekami oraz systemami nadzorującymi czynności życiowe. Ich podstawowym uzbrojeniem jest strzelba szturmowa typu „Bicz Boży” strzelająca specjalnym, wybuchowym śrutem. Amunicja ta uzbrajana jest za pomocą systemów ku temu przeznaczonych znajdujących się przy wylocie lufy, co zapobiega przedwczesnej detonacji i uszkodzeniu. Sam śrut to tak naprawdę dziewięć kulistych ładunków wybuchowych z wbudowanymi detonatorami reagującymi (po uzbrojeniu) na uderzenie. Jest to broń wręcz idealna do szturmowania, lecz w ciasnych pomieszczeniach, lub na naprawdę krótkim dystansie jest równie groźna dla strzelca, co i celu. Właśnie do walk w miejscach, gdzie wykorzystanie powyższej broni mogłoby się wiązać z niebezpieczeństwem sojuszników wykorzystywany jest niezawodny karabin automatyczny „Zagłada”. Jest on prosty w użyciu i działaniu, dzięki czemu Słowo Boże może być nim niesione bez żadnych przeszkód pomiędzy szeregi demonów. Aby zwiększyć jego skuteczność przeciw siłom nieczystym, jego pociski są przed bitwą błogosławione przez kapłanów Kościoła Wiecznego Światła. Jako broni krótkiej używają samopowtarzalnych pistoletów szturmowych kal.12mm z magazynkiem na dziewięć pocisków. Broń ta jest niezwykle skuteczna przeciw nieopancerzonym przeciwnikom, na krótkim dystansie. Dodatkowo każdy Mortyfikator może wziąć do walki tarczę balistyczną chroniącą przed ostrzałem przeciwnika i posiadającą zarówno wizjer ze szkła pancernego i uchwyt na broń po prawej stronie, dzięki czemu Zakonnik może prowadzić ostrzał tylko jedną ręką. Sama tarcza wzorowana była na tych, używanych przez Legiony Rzymskie w odległej przeszłości i jedynymi różnicami są: materiały, z których je wykonano; rozmiar; wizjer i wcięcie po prawej stronie (od operatora) służące jako uchwyt na broń. Jednakże najbardziej ikonicznym z całego wyposażenia jest miecz półtoraręczny siedmiokrotnie poświęcony i z tekstami dziesięciu Psalmów Nietolerancji wyrytymi w klindze za pomocą kłów dziesięciu różnych demonów zabitych przez Mortyfikatora w czasie jego próby. Broń ta znajduje się w skórzanej pochwie zawieszonej łańcuchem na plecach wojownika. Dla każdego z tych Zakonników broń ta jest niczym najświętsza z najświętszych relikwii, więc tylko najpotężniejsi wojownicy godni są umrzeć od jej ostrza. Kilkukrotnie zdarzało się, że Mortyfikatorzy woleli zginąć w walce na pięści z przeważającymi siłami demonów, niż wydobyć miecz i splamić go krwią tak niegodnych stworzeń. Jeden też raz w całej historii zdarzyło się, że cała dwunastoosobowa drużyno porzuciła swe poboczne uzbrojenie i dobyła mieczy. Było to w 2433, gdy grupa większych demonów, o których wszelkie dokładniejsze informacje utajniono, wylądowała na powierz nich Księżyca. Mimo, że pomioty piekielny mogły zostać zmiecione w kilka chwil skoncentrowanym ostrzałem, to Paladyn Henryk Pious postanowił zmierzyć się z nimi wręcz. Na jego rozkaz Mortyfikatorzy dobyli świętych mieczy i uderzyli na bestie. Walka trwała dobre kilka godzin i zakończyła się pokonaniem Demonów, lecz kosztem śmierci Paladyna i dziesięciu Zakonników. Bracia Niszczyciele Bracia Niszczyciele stanowią jedną z najbardziej wszechstronnych jednostek w Zakonie. Mogą oni służyć jako szturmowcy, operatorzy broni ciężkiej, lub nawet kierowcy różnych pojazdów, lecz tylko lekkich, gdyż te cięższe są oddawane do użytku tylko Braciom Pancernym. Z racji swej roli wyposażeni są w pełnoprawne pancerze wspomagane, hermetycznie oddzielające ciało nosiciela od czynników zewnętrznych. Napierśnik oraz naplecznik posiadają doczepione felgowania chroniące brzuch i dolny odcinek pleców. Lewy naramiennik jest znaczne bardziej masywny od prawego i posiada półkolistą wypustkę chroniącą szyję i częściowo twarz zakonnika podczas prowadzenia ognia, albowiem zwyczajowo obracają się oni w takich chwilach tą właśnie stroną do wroga. Reszta naręczaków swą budową nie odbiega od siebie wzajemnie. Fartuch pancerza składa się ze wzmocnionej płytkami balistycznymi kolczugi oraz sięga aż do kolan chroniąc uda oraz krocze ubrane w zwykły kombinezon kosmiczny. Nakolanniki, nagolenniki oraz buty swym wyglądem przypominają bardziej wysokie kamasze wzmocnione wkładką balistyczną na sznurowaniu oraz kolanie, niż średniowieczny odpowiednik. Cały pancerz malowany jest także na smolisto czarny kolor i nakładana jest na niego jedwabna, śnieżnobiała tunika z wyhaftowanymi na sobie litaniami i psalmami mającymi chronić wojownika w walce. Na głowie natomiast noszą hełm przypominający przyłbicę z zasłoną wyglądem zbliżoną do części twarzowej hełmu garnczkowego. Na niej również wymalowany jest symbol zakonu. Sam hełm pozwala na nadzór i kontrolę nad całym pancerzem i jego systemami. W misjach szturmowych, na których często towarzyszą Inkwizytorom, są wyposażeni w strzelby bojowe typu „Bicz Boży” takie same jak te używane przez Mortyfikatorów, karabiny maszynowe „Pożoga” strzelające pociskami zapalającymi wypełnionymi specjalnych substancji długopalcych i pobłogosławionych dwunastokrotnie przez Dziekanów, po to, aby skuteczność broni w walce z demonami była maksymalna. Natomiast, gdy mają za zadanie wspierać oddziały, to idą w drugiej linii niosąc niszczycielską broń ciężką mogącą w mgnieniu oka zmieść całą Demoniczną Kohortę z przed oblicza świata i odesłać ją wprost w piekielne odmęty. Przykładowo, mogą oni dzierżyć samopowtarzalną wyrzutnię granatów "Pokutnik", lub działko automatyczne "Spowiednik". Oprócz nich jest jeszcze cały wachlarz wszelkiej maści uzbrojenia, które w ich rękach niesie Bożą Sprawiedliwość pośród szzeregi nieurodzonych. Do walki na krótkim dystansie używają samopowtarzalnych pistoletów szturmowych kal.45mm strzelających pocisków z wygrawerowanymi świętymi znakami i krótkimi modlitwami. Do walki wręcz, tak samo jak Mortyfikatorzy, wykorzystują swoje Święte Miecze półtoraręczne. Bracia Pancerni ART W BUD Kategoria:Ostatnia Wojna Kategoria:Organizacje